Ones for All
by RozaRoseBelikov
Summary: Lame tittle, I know. These are my one-shots I m entering in the VA Contest by Rose-Loves-Dimitri. It says it s RosexDimitri but characters are subjected to chang in each oneshot. Please Read and Review. If you have a tittle suggestion then please let me know!
1. Entry 1: Owls

Hey guys! Don`t get mad at me for starting something new but I really want to do this. I haven`t updated in forever and I kind of just dropped off the web but I`m back now and getting in the swing of things. Please review and I`m sorry if this is crappy but I haven`t written anything in a while.

Topic: Owls

Characters: Rose and Dimitri

Number of Words: 184

Some call us ninjas. Some call us gods. Most don`t believe in us. We`re real though.

I`ve lived in Pennsylvania since I graduated high-school. I live their with my boyfriend (his name is Dimitri and I`m Rose by the way) and my bestfriend (her names Lissa). We all share one big house and are like a big happy family. We sound normal so far but the truth is we are far from it. We sleep during the day and are only active during the night. People compare us to owls. We are like owls. We are preadators. We are hunters by night and we sleep by day.

If we had neighbors we`d probably scare them away but the nearest neighbor is about a block away and no one ever bothers us.

During the time we`re up we spend our time protecting my bestfriend and we`ve done that for five years so far. Some people have never heard of us. Some just think we`re fake. What are we?... We are (pause for dramatic effect) the guardians. 


	2. Entry 2: Silk

Prompt: Silk

Characters: Tasha/Christian, Adrian/Tatiana

Word count: 227

I hate silk. If it were up to me, it would be against the law to wear it, yet here I am sitting at Thanksgiving dinner wearing a silk dress.

I was invited by Queen Tatiana to attend Thanksgiving dinner with her and her great-nephew Adrian. She reluctantly told me I could bring one guest, so I brought my nephew Christian. In her invitation she told me to wear silk, for that reason I almost declined her invite and I dreaded accepting it as soon as I did.

The dinner conversation was stiff and cold even with Adrian there keeping us company. That is the last dinner invitation I`m ever going to accept. Ever. Especially from Tatiana Ivashkov.

Christian sat there lacking his usual snarkiness. Tatiana was as cold and stiff as usual and Adrian, well he was Adrian with his usual crazy talk.

The dinner drug on for three hours and it seemed like forever! The silk was irritating the skin on my leg and my head hurt when Tatiana decided to call it a night and went to who knows where. This was officially the worst Thanksgiving ever and I don't plan on ever going through that again. Next time Tatiana gives me an invite, I will tell her to shove it where the sun don't shine and hope she doesn`t arrest me.


	3. Entry 3: Pink

Hey! This is entry #3! Enjoy!

Character: Rose and Lissa

Word count:217

I used to love the color pink. When I was little I had a pink blanket that I slept with every night. I find it hard to belive, looking back on it now at the age of 18, that I loved the color pink.

Now I don`t like the color pink at all. It reminds me of Pepto Bismal and I just find it so ugly. All of my friends that are girls absolutely love the color pink especially Lissa. She`s the worst. So now in the present I don`t find it very suprising that they threw me a birthday party that had almost everything the color pink.

Everywhere I look it the color pink. The napkins, the table cloth, the plates, and even the eating utensils. The icing on the cake and the birthday hats are pink also. I guess I`m just going to have to suffer through it since I don`t want to hurt their feelings.

Maybe I could persuade them to throw a red birthday party next year but you never know about my friends. For all I know we are going to have a neon pink party next year and wear all bright colors... That would be awful. I would probably say something if they did something like that. 


	4. Entry 4: Catch Me if You Can

Hey guys! Entry #4!

Characters: Lucas and Moira (Christians parents)

Topic: Catch me if you Can

Word count: 205

I remember when I turned strigoi like it was yesterday.

I was cooking dinner for my husband, Lucas, my son, Christian, and my sister, Tasha. I was making pork chops when I heard the front door open and close. Lucas came in and kissed me on the cheek like he always does when he gets home from work. Something felt wrong about it though.

On instinct I turned to see Lucas who had red rings around the electric blue eyes that I loved so dearly and hs skin was paler than the normal ivory shade.

"Let me turn you," he pleaded in a cold voice that only strigoi would be capable of talking in while wrapping an arm around me.

"On one condition. Catch me if you can," was all I said and I wrenched myself from his embrace and ran. I ran as fast as my legs could carry me and ended up hiding in a cabinet under a bunch of stuff.

I heard him enter the room and the cabinet opened. He patted around and grabbed my arm yanking me out of the cabinet. Dang, I thought. He caught me.

That was all I remember before he sunk his fangs in my neck.


End file.
